Rendezvous at Red Rock
Wealthy townspeople ask Cheyenne to betray his new friend, a man they claim is a killer. RRRbarscene.jpg||linktext=Pat entertains the bar crowd with his musical talent. Patkeogh.jpg||linktext=Pat Keogh is impressed with Cheyenne's skill with a gun. Rendezvousredrock-saloonfightends-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne sees Keogh's work firsthand when he goads a man into a fight. Rendezvousredrock-prichardshot-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=With his dying breath, Prichard questions why Bodie hasn't stopped Keogh. Episode Notes * List notable guest stars and episode trivia points here. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Continuity Nitpicks * Notice any? Add them here. Plot Hearing a shot ring out, Cheyenne rides into the brush to investigate and comes upon a body. Three mounted men appear, accuse Bodie of the murder and tie him up. On their way to the local law in Laramie, a man named Pat Keogh fires on the group and forces them to release Cheyenne. When asked why, Keogh says he doesn't want Bodie to be blamed for a death that he caused...in self defense, of course. The pair agree to a temporary partnership and ride into the next town together. Pat goes to find female companionship and Bodie takes a bath in his hotel room. As he's soaping up, three men burst in. They force Bodie at gunpoint to get dressed and travel to a ranch outside of town. There Bodie meets with local bank president Grayson and an old friend and lawman named Pritchard who tell him that Keogh is a suspected criminal. Without conclusive proof of his crimes, Bodie rejects their requests to betray Keogh and leaves. Cheyenne meets up with Keogh at a saloon where he's impressing a young lady with his singing, piano playing and quotations from the Bible. The lady's beau walks up to take her home. Keogh goads the man into a gunfight and kills him. Shocked at his brutal actions, Cheyenne has a change of heart. He visits Pritchard in his hotel room and agrees to help him capture Keogh. The next day Keogh and Bodie ride to the Grayson ranch where it's revealed that Keogh has three other partners. One of them has kidnapped Grayson's wife and is holding her for $50,000 ransom. It must be paid by 5 p.m. or she will be killed. Grayson leaves to get the money from his bank while Keogh, Bodie and Grayson's daughter wait for his return. Bodie is obviously disturbed at being part of this plot and tries to get more details out of Keogh, but the criminal is tight-lipped. Grayson returns with the ransom. When Bodie and Keogh try to leave, they come under fire from Pritchard who followed the businessman from town. Pritchard is shot by Keogh. Bodie tries to explain to his old friend why he's helping the crooks, but Pritchard dies in his arms. The pair ride a safe distance away with the money and stop at a watering hole. Cheyenne questions Keogh about the deadline on Mrs. Grayson's life, and the bandit is nonchalant about it. Cheyenne draws his gun and demands to know where she is, but Keogh refuses to budge. Bodie shoots him in the hat, but Keogh won't give up the location. Cheyenne fires again, nicking Keogh's ear, but he still refuses to tell. Bodie agrees to put his gun away then Keogh finally reveals that Mrs. Grayson is headed home because his hired thug didn't want to kill a woman. Keogh stands and challenges Bodie, saying he won't win because killing a man isn't like shooting a rock out of the air. Bodie reluctantly stands up and the two draw. Keogh is hit and falls. He remarks that the two of them could have been good friends and dies. Bodie returns to the Grayson ranch with Keogh's body and the ransom money. True to Keogh's word, Mrs. Grayson has returned home safely. When the men there threaten Bodie, he tells them that two of his friends died that day and he wants to be left alone. He rides away, leaving Grayson and the others to wonder if he was telling the truth. Quotes "Put those guns away." "They bother ya?" "One might go off and I'm wearing a new shirt." :''- Cheyenne tries to lighten the mood...and fails.'' "You don't shoot so bad yourself...or was it an accident?" :''- Pat Keogh wants to see how good of a shot Cheyenne is.'' "Accidents happen all the time." :''- Cheyenne proves to Keogh just how good he is by shooting a rock out of the air.'' "I suppose you're wondering why you're here." "No. I know why I'm here." "Why?" "Cuz I seldom wear a gun while I'm taking a bath." :''- Grayson learns how his men were able to capture Cheyenne.'' "I don't like your friends." "Did you ever know a lawman to have any friends?" :''- Cheyenne and Pritchard get reacquainted'' "I have to treat him the same way he's treated me, as a friend. I can't turn on him for no reason." "Mr. Bodie, we're prepared to offer a certain amount of money–" "You haven't got that much money." :''- Cheyenne rejects Grayson's offer to betray Keogh's confidence.'' "What's the answer? No difference between me and a hunk of rock?" :''- Koegh realizes he misjudged Cheyenne's ability to kill.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 1 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season One Category:Showdown Category:Shirtless Scene